powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai
Other parodies in anime Here are some other parodies I know right off the bat. The Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z which does a parody of Sentai poses. Team Gorenja from the Dark Tournament saga of Yu Yu Hakusho, the wikia site for that series does have a page for them with a picture. Blue Sky Cool Rangers a team from the 12th episode of the Tenchi Muyo spinoff of Pretty Sammy known in the US as Magical Project S. It did bring up references of Super Sentai's history when I watched it even though it is sub only. The site Tenchi Muyo Another Universe does have an episode summary with some pictures if anyone needs to check the material. -Adv193 05:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wasn't able to double check everything but they sound legit. Go ahead and post them, we'll evaluate them after. Make sure to go alphabetical.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 06:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Another Parody That's Not Included in the List I just noticed this the other day so I thought it would be worth mentioning. In the childrens show "Arthur" in one of the episodes, named "Arthur's Tooth", Arthur's class watches a movie to teach them about teeth. The movie they watch showcases The Plaque Monster who is attacking Tooth Town, which The Flighty Fluoride Scower Rangers (or at least that's the name I heard while watching) must save. They make verbal referances such as "It's Scowering Time!" as well. Here's a link to the episode so the material can be checked (starts around 3:50 and ends around 5:00): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg1vCG19rVw WildFlowersxx 17:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Source it and add it then. Digifiend 15:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::There is also a Quote and enemy reference from MMPR in Saint's Row: The Third. In its "Whored Mode", Round 7 is called "Rita" and the quote is "Make my monster grow!". First few seconds into this clip is the reference: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhY_FOpeRhk Cvfan25 00:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a reference in the anime/manga called Sket Dance where in an episode I don't know about chapter, Bossun and his pals dress up to help Tsubaki Sasuke and Daisey. They called themselves "Sket Sentai, Emergency Ranger!" It was Nisemonogatari not Bakemonogatari. Kurobina (talk) 09:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Invader Zim parody The Girly Rangers in the episode The Girl Who Cried Gnome can also count as a parody. Angie Y. (talk) 05:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Abyss Men I'm not 100% sure if this is a reference to Super Sentai/Power Rangers or not, but in the PS2/3DS game Tales of the Abyss, you can get costumes for each character that are supposedly from a children's TV show in the game's universe called "The Abyss Men". They also sometimes say more heroic (and somewhat Sentai/PR-like) catchphrases after a battle. Luke is Abyss Red, Tear is Abyss Black, Jade is Abyss Blue, Anise is Abyss Pink, Guy is Abyss Orange, Natalia is Abyss Green, and Asch is Abyss Silver. I'd add it myself, but as I said I'm not 100% positive this is a Sentai/PR reference. Plus I don't know how to do the fancy text thing where it has a red box saying "Abyss Red" and then "Luke" next to it. Pie4ever0 (talk) 00:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) : I confirmed that it's a reference to SS/PR and figured out how to work the fancy boxes, so I went and added the section. : Pie4ever0 (talk) 00:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Bleach Sentai I remember a year or so ago when I was watching Bleach, they had an episode where one of the characters (the one who Ichigo met when he first found the Earthbound souls) said he was going to create a sentai team for hunting down ghost (I'm not sure if he used the term sentai. I only know it was a reference to Super Sentai thanks to some helpful sidenotes that categorized what he was saying as a reference to Power Rangers). He offered the role of Red Ranger to two kids, who argued over it. The kids were the boy from that old guy's shop and Ichigo's little sister (the one with black hair). At the end of the episode, they resolved who would be the red ranger (I think they said it would be both?), and then the man who started the team declared himself Gold Ranger, the leader of the team. The kids beat him up and stormed off because they thought that they would be the leaders. I only saw this in a Subbed version of Bleach well over a year ago, so I can't remember many details, as you could clearly see. I'll leave it to whoever sees this to find out the proper information about this episode. Pie4ever0 (talk) 00:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) *That would be the Karakura Superheroes. For easy fact checking check out both Episode 33 and 50 on Hulu and also no membership is required either for this series since I was watching the Bleach and a few other anime episodes before joining and later getting Hulu Plus membership. -Adv193 (talk) 02:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) KONI CHAN Just watch this, I know it's in spanish, but they are called the koni rangers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKuXejPCdUU 'MarcoPV92 (talk) 06:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) '''MarcoPV92 Samurai Flamenco If anyone has seen the anime Samurai Flamenco they definitely parody Power Rangers/Super Sentai and even Kamen Rider Andredrw (talk) 22:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :We know. Dozerfleet parodies Over on the Dozerfleet Database, there's info about the short-lived fanfic pitches ''Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder and Becka Rangers: Dory Charge. The same creator also did strips of Rainbow Jockeys in 1998, also short-lived. Volkonir features a team of Knights that are color-coded, though that series in planning is intended to mimic Kamen Rider more closely. —IvanRider 02:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Another parody There is another parody that is seen in Cardfight Vanguard G Stride Gate episode 36, the Vanguamen--Retsu79Z (talk) 13:00, June 8, 2017 (UTC) did i hear allstar i hear allstar by smash mouth at the end of digimon the movie aimizi (talk) 11:18, October 12, 2018 (UTC) :That's not relevant to Power rangers. Please refrain from discussing things not relevant to the wiki. On that note to reply to your previous message, if no Blue Sour Ranger exists, we do not put it on this wiki, you may create a page on the incorrectly named Toku "fanon" wiki which works mostly like the Idea Wiki except it's all toku related. Also your message about Johranger goes here and/or here but not this wiki.